For each permutation $a_1,a_2,a_3,\cdots,a_{10}$ of the integers $1,2,3,\cdots,10$, form the sum
\[|a_1-a_2|+|a_3-a_4|+|a_5-a_6|+|a_7-a_8|+|a_9-a_{10}|.\]
The average value of all such sums can be written in the form $\dfrac{p}{q}$, where $p$ and $q$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $p+q$.

Because of symmetry, we may find all the possible values for $|a_n - a_{n - 1}|$ and multiply by the number of times this value appears. Each occurs $5 \cdot 8!$, because if you fix $a_n$ and $a_{n + 1}$ there are still $8!$ spots for the others and you can do this $5$ times because there are $5$ places $a_n$ and $a_{n + 1}$ can be.
To find all possible values for $|a_n - a_{n - 1}|$ we have to compute\begin{eqnarray*} |1 - 10| + |1 - 9| + \ldots + |1 - 2|\\ + |2 - 10| + \ldots + |2 - 3| + |2 - 1|\\ + \ldots\\ + |10 - 9| \end{eqnarray*}
This is equivalent to
\[2\sum\limits_{k = 1}^{9}\sum\limits_{j = 1}^{k}j = 330\]
The total number of permutations is $10!$, so the average value is $\frac {330 \cdot  8!  \cdot  5}{10!} = \frac {55}{3}$, and $m+n = \boxed{58}$.